Maternal scaffolding is a robust predictor of child developmental outcomes, but few studies have examined individual differences in the quality of scaffolding. One individual difference factor which is conceptually linked to scaffolding, and which may be particularly relevant to children with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and their parents, is maternal executive functioning (EF). The proposed study aims to examine the independent and interactive contributions of maternal EF and child ADHD in predicting observed maternal scaffolding among mothers of children with and without ADHD. We hypothesize that deficits in maternal EF (measured using multiple, ecologically-valid methods) and child ADHD symptoms will be independently and negatively associated with observed scaffolding, and that child ADHD symptoms will interact with maternal EF deficits to predict the greatest deficits in observed maternal scaffolding. Through the proposed research project and the larger goals of the training award, the applicant's goals are to: gain a solid foundation in the conceptualization of individual differences in parenting and how such differences relate to child developmental outcomes; become proficient in the assessment and interpretation of neuropsychological assessments (including EF), particularly as relevant to parenting; develop advanced data analytic techniques; disseminate scientific research through presentations and publications; and become more knowledgeable regarding ethical concerns in clinical research. If funded, this fellowship will provide the applicant with all of the foundationl skills to launch an independent program of research.